My eternal love
by Amen-hotep
Summary: Faraó x Wimber


**My eternal love **

**Importante:** Fic com conteúdo yaoi, isso quer dizer, narra a estória

de relações homossexuais entre homens. Se não gostar, peço

que não leia!

* * *

><p>O beijo durou alguns segundos, o silêncio foi mútuo depois do breve ósculo, até um dos dois se manifestar, o cortando.<p>

- Promete voltar antes do meu aniversário? – Ele o fitava, com um brilho esperançoso nos orbes azuis.

- Não sei se conseguirei retornar antes, mas certamente estarei aqui no dia para comemorarmos juntos – sorriu, alisando a mão do ariano – Tenho algo para lhe dar.

- É mesmo? E o que é?

- Verá na hora certa, quando eu retornar.

- Me deixará ansioso até lá? Você é mau.

Riu com o comentário de Wimber, lhe roubando um selinho.

- Não é a toa que me tornei um espectro.

- Sentirei sua falta... – Repentinamente admitiu, alisando com os dedos uma madeixa do cabelo do escorpiano.

- Eu também – Levantou-se da cama, ajeitando a blusa, em seu rosto uma expressão de melancolia era vista, mas ela torna-se branda, logo sumindo, dando lugar a um sorriso – Serão apenas algumas semanas, quatro, eu creio. Passará voando, você verá. - Tentou utilizar um tom animado.

O outro agora estava ao seu lado, lhe abraçou com força, como se não quisesse mais soltá-lo.

- Por favor... Volte... – Falou, como um pedido, baixinho.

- Eu voltarei, como lhe disse, estaremos juntos em seu aniversário.

Duas horas se passaram, Faraó partiu em uma missão especial numa área isolada da Grécia. Aquele abraço de _"até logo"_, tornou-se o derradeiro.

**_Don't leave me in all this pain_**

**_Don't leave me out in the rain_**

**_Come back and bring back my smile_**

**_Come and take these tears away_**

**_I need your arms to hold me now_**

**_The nights are so unkind_**

**_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_**

- _Faraó está morto._ – Valentine anunciou sem nenhum eufemismo, mas o embargo de sua fala demonstrava o quanto doía à perda do egípcio; essa cena repetia-se em sua mente, como se o ruivo estive ali, lhe dando esta notícia pela primeira vez, mas iria fazer uma semana que ouviu isto do aquariano.

Sozinho em seu quarto rememorava a última vez que esteve com o escorpiano, ainda conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo naquele que foi o abraço de despedida, lágrimas escorriam dos orbes azuis embaçados.

– _Tenho algo para lhe dar._

No calendário era o último dia de março, seu aniversário.

- Parece que nunca saberei, afinal, qual era o presente.

Mas isso não importava não depois do que havia ocorrido.

- Só queria tê-lo novamente comigo...

**_Un-break my heart_**

**_Say you'll love me again_**

**_Un-do this hurt you caused_**

**_When you walked out the door_**

**_And walked outta my life_**

**_Un-cry these tears_**

**_I cried so many nights_**

**_Un-break my heart, my heart_**

Repentinamente, ao longe, uma afável melodia era ouvida, inebriante, algo pareceu familiar, certamente o som vinha de uma harpa.

- Devo ter perdido a sanidade. – Mesmo pensando desta forma, decidiu descobrir de onde a música era oriunda. Os corredores do castelo estavam vazios, e a cada passo que dava em direção a saída principal, a música parecia estar em um timbre mais elevado.

Estranhamente, seus pesares pareciam ter desaparecido, lhe trazendo uma paz interior, este parecia ser o poder daquela música. Uma felicidade mesclada com uma saudade inundava seu âmago. Seus passos cessaram, até o ver quem era o responsável pela melodia, era _ele_.

**_Take back that sad word good-bye_**

**_Bring back the joy to my life_**

**_Don't leave me here with these tears_**

**_Come and kiss this pain away_**

**_I can't forget the day you left_**

**_Time is so unkind_**

**_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_**

- Faraó? - Sentiu um forte aperto no peito, queria correr até o escorpiano e o abraçar, mas estava paralisado.

Faraó trajava a sapuri, não havia nenhuma mácula de guerra, então ele não havia morrido?

O egípcio não o fitava, nem mesmo quando ele diz seu nome, parecia que não havia notado a presença de Wimber. Dedilhava a harpa, concentrado no que fazia até parar a música e finalmente direcionar seu olhar para o ariano, seus lábios se contornavam em um doce sorriso.

- Gostou da música?

Indagou, o outro o fita com uma expressão assustada, havia tantas coisas que perguntar e ele vêm lhe falar de música!

- Onde você esteve? Por que todos falam que você morreu? - Nenhuma de suas perguntas foi respondida, preferiu não insistir, talvez não fosse à hora certa de conversarem sobre isso – Vamos, venha comigo! Os outros vão adorar saber que você está vivo! – Estendeu uma de suas mãos na direção de Faraó, que estranhamente manteve-se calado, lhe lançando um olhar triste.

- Então você não gostou?

- Faraó, todos pensam que você está morto! – Usou um tom de voz alto, mas ao ver que ele não falaria nada se não comentasse da música, decidiu o responder. Antes de retorquir, suspirou. - É uma bela música.

- É o seu presente. – Mesmo assim, manteve-se distante de Wimber, agora novamente sorria. – Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

**_Don't leave me in all this pain_**

**_Don't leave me out in the rain_**

**_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_**

- Faraó... – As palavras não saíram, ouviu alguns passos, olhando para trás era Valentine. – Val, o Faraó... – E quando o buscou com os olhos, o egípcio havia sumido.

O ruivo parecia surpreso quando ele mencionou o nome do espectro falecido, tocou de leve sobre o ombro de Wimber.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas é melhor você ocupar sua mente com outras. Ele está melhor que nós... – Sua expressão de consternação mudou. – Todos estão te procurando, vamos sair, hoje é seu aniversário e não achou que deixaria isso em branco, não é mesmo?

Preferiu não comentar seu encontro com o egípcio, talvez o ruivo achasse que fosse apenas um delírio, mas estava certo que o viu.

**_Un-break my_**

**_Un-break my heart, oh baby_**

**_Come back and say you love me_**

**_Un-break my heart_**

**_Sweet darlin'_**

**_Without you I just can't go on_**

**_Can't go on_**

Os anos se passaram e Faraó nunca mais retornara, continuava vivo apenas em sua memória e sonhos, mas se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, conseguia ouvir com nitidez o som de sua harpa e aquela mesma música...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou com essa fanfic pronta desde o aniversário do Wimber, só que tive que dar uns retoques e fiz isso apenas agora. Eu juro, eu sonhei com algo mais ou menos assim que aconteceu na estória, alguns dias antes do aniversário dele, então tive que colocar no papel.

Vou dedicar essa fanfic a duas pessoas: para a Pri e para a Van, que também amam os espectros, espero que vocês gostem. *-*

**N/A²: **A música é Un-Break My Heart - Toni Braxton. Acho a letra tão linda. :3


End file.
